Clear Skies, Strange Fires
by VegaEridani
Summary: Some things are not as innocent as they seem. Another fanfic from a newbie. Suggestions are very welcome!


**Disclaimer:** Mirage of Blaze is the property of Kuwabara Mizuna Sensei. I'm just one of the peasants milling about her castle.

**Author's Note:** I still have NO IDEA what the heck I'm doing… As always, suggestions and comments are very welcome! The story was inspired by Episode 3 of the anime, and the title is a word play between a usual weather report and a song by the Indigo Girls. Enjoy!

* * *

**Clear Skies, Strange Fires**

The low-slung black sports car wound its way smoothly through the freeway like a dark comet.

Naoe Nobutsuna, one hand on the wheel, rubbed the back of his neck, half-listening to the drone of the powerful vehicle. He removed his dark glasses, welcoming the glare of the morning sunlight on his eyes to wake him up.

A quick look at the rear-view mirror showed the two occupants in the backseat were still fast asleep. A fluff of long red tresses mingled with a blonde ponytail. Nagahide shifted slightly in mid-snore, adjusting the weight on his shoulder more comfortably. Haruie mumbled, her head sliding forward to rest on Nagahide's chest, and snuggled even closer.

He glanced at the young passenger beside him. Also asleep. Takaya was curled up against the door of the car, one hand beneath his cheek, unruly jet-black hair falling forward to cover most of his face. A cursory look at the dashboard display assured Naoe that the doors and seatbelts were secured.

A rare indulgent smile crossed his lips. _He looks exactly like he should. An ordinary, if exhausted, 17-year old_.

Except that this was no ordinary 17-year old. Takaya was his overlord, Lord Kagetora, General of the Uesugi Underworld Army, a relentless leader and the most powerful yasha among them. Naoe's smile faded. He stretched a little trying to ease his tired muscles.

It had been a typical, rather stressful night for the four possessors, a night of exorcisms and vengeful spirits. A particularly feisty dweller had even required a binding exorcism. Thankfully, all had gone well and the mission was over quickly.

Well, except for a particularly long drive back. At times like this he thought he could actually feel all 400 years of his soul's age, instead of his spiritual vessel's 28 years. Right now, though, he thought wryly, he wasn't a samurai warrior or possessor. He was simply the magnanimous transporter for three sleepy students. He ran a tired hand through his hair, sighing a little as the welcome sign for the town of Matsumoto came up.

A hand gently squeezed his shoulder. Naoe looked beside him. Takaya had sat up slightly in his seat, still half-asleep, staring at him. His hand moved absently on Naoe's shoulder in a soothing gesture.

"Good morning," Naoe murmured, his voice a deep, early morning husky, as he turned his attention back to the road.

Takaya jerked fully awake and snatched his hand away. He cleared his throat sharply. _Where did that come from?_ He busied himself rubbing his face with both hands and looking about. "We're here."

He hadn't been really asleep for a while now and had been watching Naoe, in one of the rare moments that the older man was unguarded. He had caught that little smile and thought he was hallucinating.

Thinking about it, he and Naoe were more alike than one would initially suspect. For one thing, both of them were speed junkies. He could feel the thrum of the engine and the response of the vehicle to Naoe's hand, just as he would sense the roar and drag of his motorbike when he's riding.

The difference was that while he, Takaya, had the habit of constantly revving the bike and keeping a tight hold when cutting corners, Naoe, simply leaned back in his seat, maintaining nearly constant speed, almost allowing the car to surge forward on its own power. His touch on the wheel seemed effortless, almost like a caress, merely guiding the car where it should go. _If I were a car, I wouldn't mind..._

Takaya gave himself a mental shake. He was, however, not deceived by the relaxed facade. He had, on more than one occasion, witnessed how Naoe can really let it rip like a m'therfk'n Schumacher if he was so required. Or inclined, for that matter.

_The ability to handle power and guide it without restriction_, Takaya mused, _and to use it at your will.._.

"Ewww! You're drooling on me!" Haruie suddenly screeched from the back. She rubbed disgustedly at the tell-tale dampness on a lock of her hair.

"Me?" Nagahide pulled away indignantly. "You're the one who's getting all snuggly with me!"

"Snuggly and drooly are completely different things! Yuck!"

"Now, now you two..." Naoe averted.

"And I thought I was the immature one here," Takaya snorted, stifling a yawn.

"Well, _good_ morning to you _too_, Takaya-_tan_. I trust you slept soundly," Haruie cranked out in mock cheerfulness.

There was a sudden squeal of brakes, a quick, controlled swerve and the sports car halted.

"What is it?" all three passengers blurted.

Naoe stepped out of the car and walked to the front of the vehicle. Three heads popped out through their respective windows. Naoe crouched down, looking at something underneath the car.

Takaya quickly opened the door and followed. "What happened?" When Naoe didn't answer, he peered in himself.

A small brown puppy was huddled beneath the car, squarely between the front tyres. Its eyes were tightly shut, head held tightly between its paws, small ears scrunched in. It gave a pitiful whimper.

Takaya's eyes softened. "Come on now," he said, extending his hand. The puppy opened its eyes, looked at him fearfully, and whined. Takaya braced a knee on the ground, "It's all right," he coaxed. The dog blinked several times, staring at him, sniffed at his hand. It seemed interested, its tail wagged shyly. Another whimper, and it slowly crawled out from the under the car. Takaya lifted it out, and stood up. "He seems fine."

"I almost ran over it," Naoe said quietly, dusting his hands and straightening.

"Don't worry," Takaya said assuringly. "Thanks to another round of fancy driving from you, he wasn't even scratched." Takaya settled the dog on his arm, stroking the soft brown fur with his other hand. "And _you_," he scolded the dog, "be careful crossing the street!" The animal gave a small happy bark and licked his hand.

"I wonder whom he belongs to?" Naoe asked watching them. There was a glint in his eyes, quickly masked. "He has a collar."

The dog started wriggling out from Takaya's arm. "Hey!" Another happy bark and it leapt into the air towards Naoe. Totally surprised, Naoe caught it.

"Well, apparently, he's yours now," Takaya said with a slight smile.

"Well -uh..." Settled against Naoe's chest, the dog started sniffing at him, scratching at his shirt, poking its head curiously beneath his jacket, leaving pawprints all over the previously immaculate material. "Stop that!" Another playful bark and it nosed its way into the crook of his arm. Naoe tolerated the entire ordeal with remarkable patience.

"He seems to like you."

The puppy had reached up and planted a doggie kiss along Naoe's jaw. The man winced, trying to avoid another one. "Well, I _am_ a guard dog too, after all." he said deadpan. "Ugh. Enough, you!" He restrained the frisky creature with an affectionate scratch between its ears.

Takaya stared. There was a tightness in his throat. This was a side of Naoe that he had never seen before.

"I think we better bring him to the vet to make sure he's really ok," Naoe said practically. "And maybe reunite him with his master." There was that glint in his eyes again. He turned slightly, and it was gone. He shrugged out of his jacket and bundled the little furball in it. "Here, take him."

Takaya took the animal from him without a word, and followed Naoe back to the car.

Nagahide and Haruie had been alternately staring at them and looking at each other, unable to say anything.

Naoe adjusted his tie and started the engine. Three blocks down, there was another squeal. Naoe slammed on the brakes.

It was Haruie. She clapped a hand to her mouth, still giggling like a silly schoolgirl. "Sorry, couldn't help it."

Nagahide palmed his face, suddenly seized by a coughing fit. Naoe quirked a brow and restarted the car.

Takaya, however, sat completely silent. In his arms he still held the dog, now asleep, wrapped in Naoe's jacket. The scent of cigarettes and of the man permeated his nostrils.

-END-


End file.
